Raido vs Nōsei: Clash of Shadows
On a vast plain a silver-haired swordsman makes his way toward the northern border of the country, on his way to his personal retreat. It was a breezy evening, yet clear, evening and where moonlight illuminated the grass, giving it the appearance of waves in the wind. While the stranger traversing the field hadn't been home in some time, he couldn't help but to appreciate the scenery. Stalling his march north the swordsman takes a seat upon a stray boulder gazing at the starlit heavens. Upon another stray boulder lay a masked black-haired Shinobi with a long black trench coat, he was spending his spare time star gazing, when he noticed a silver-haired man with a sword. In spite of noticing him he preferred not to consider him as a threat. As the swordsman sat on the boulder the masked man said "It's beautiful isn't it?". "I wish I could get that far but nevermind we have our limits...", said the man trying to start a conversation between the two. "Limits...that's a concept created by humanity," the swordsman responds without shifting his view from the sky, "Only a fool would restrict themselves in such a manner." Thinking he'd said to much the silver-haired individual pulls himself to his feet and begins to make his way north once again. "Running away?...Once we accept our limits, we go beyond them. Isn't it my scared little friend", said the masked man responding to the last words and action of the silver haired swordsman. " Run, Run that's all you can do?.." asked the man provoking the swordsman. "Run?" Nōsei questions turning back towards the masked man, "The man hiding behind a mask is going to accuse me of being fearful" Rotating about completely to face the stargazer the swordsman places his hand casually over the handle of his sword, "So, are you here to start something...or what?" "Your wish, I don't think you can match my caliber," commented the masked man taking a foreign stance. "You seem awfully confident," the swordsman responds without a visible change in stance. Regardless of his apparent lack of action the flow of the wind shifts around the silver-haired man in a peculiar manner. "Lets dance, Shall we ?" said the man while giving a brief laugh through his mask. He noticed the shift of wind as he drew out his sword from its scabbard. Closing the gap between himself and his opponent in an instant the swordsman attempts a shallow strike with a lightning quick draw of sword across the masked man's chest. Noticing the shallow strike and being a master of Iaijutsu himself Raido swung his sword performing a quick blow which stopped the silver haired shinobi's attack. Before the clash of blades had even finished resonating the attacking swordsman had disappeared in the blink of an eye. Standing back in his previous location, as if the previous engagement hadn't happened whatsoever, the silver-haired individual cocked his head slightly to the side. "So...you're familiar with that technique as well?" he begins to comment, "You're definitely faster than the average shinobi." Placing his hand on the blade once again the swordsman disappeared from view. Quicker than before he maneuvered behind his opponent and attempted to bifurcate the masked shinobi, "Let's see how swift you truly are." " Swift eh?" said Raido as he managed to match each and every step of the Silver haired shinobi's at relative ease, surprising him. "As for you it's far from over", he added as the Mist in the entire region grew thick and the visibility turned zero. "Hope you can break through this'", Raido laughed. "''This mist, it's probably a setup for an assassination technique," Nōsei thinks to himself, "Though with this density he's likely lost the ability to see as well." Seemingly deciding that staying in one spot wouldn't yield him any results, the barely audible sound of rustling grass can be heard within the dense fog. Fortunately for Raido he could use Blister Vision allowing him to see in the dense mist, he used some Wire Strings tied with Kunai's to create a pathway. By walking on which he could avoid being caught, within a fraction of seconds he used Burning Flame Vine, which allowed him to generate a long liana of fire, which sticks to the opponent or ceiling, making the user able to swing around. The burning vine can be also used to grasp opponents after they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects (such as trees, the ground, boulders, etc.) and thanks to the fact its made out of fire chakra it is capable of burning human flesh severally. As soon as the fiery whip contacted the silver swordsman the mist in the surrounding area vanished, additionally revealing that the masked shinobi had grasped nothing but air. "Hmm...I suppose that's the extent of that illusion," Nōsei begins to explain from several meters behind his enemy, "Though I suppose with it I was able to get you to reveal two of your elemental natures, a portion of your speed, and skill with various weaponry. Furthermore, the fact that you targeted me in the mist based on solely visual acuity, not the false sound I planted, is quite interesting." Motioning for Raido to approach the swordsman decides to return some of the provocation he had been challenged with earlier. "I'll have to admit, watching swing blindly into the air and burn up chakra targeting phantoms was pretty amusing...perhaps I've overestimated you," he comments, patiently awaiting his opponent's retaliation. Raido gave a blunt look to the silver haired shinobi, as the shinobi was surrounded by multiple wire strings, but strangely the there was chakra flowing from strings towards Raido. Before the shinobi could realize what was going on Raido with a simple Gesture of hand caused the shinobi to float aimlessly in mid where where he could not move his hands and legs neither could he even blink. It seemed that the entire region was affected by the gesture as the same thing happened with near by objects but Raido himself remained unaffected. Reversing the flow of chakra from Myaku-giri, which he had his hand upon before being pulled into the air, Nōsei is able to disrupt the chakra of his opponent's attack. Effectively freed from the grasp of the masked man the silver haired swordsman draws his blade an resonates its chakra throughout his body, effectively cutting off the chakra drain as well. As his eyes take on an azure coloration the swordsman fires a hurricane force gale towards his opponent from his free hand. "At first guess it seems he can manipulate gravity, but I'll need to see more before I attempt using that," Nōsei thinks to himself as he carefully analyzes his opponent. " Give up and I'll let you live", said Raido after absorbing a huge amount of his opponents chakra. "Heh...to think he let that attack hit him head on," Nōsei murmurs to himself. Calling out to what was hopefully left of his opponent who failed to respond to a hurricane force gale of wind, the swordsman questions whether or not he went overboard. "I don't know what you were trying to do," the silver haired swordsman begins calmly, "But I took note of your chakra absorption technique earlier, and I'm afraid it isn't going to be effective any longer. Simply enough, I've taken the coating chakra network with particular form of energy that dissociates the bonds of foreign chakra that attempts to invade. As such, the chakra from your technique is unable to effectively attach to mine in a manner that would allow the performance of your skill." Waiting for his opponent to respond either verbally, or with another assault, the swordsman carefully takes a look at his surroundings. "Sadly I have no choice but to do this", said Raido as his body is now surrounded by a huge amount of chakra, which greatly increased his physical prowess (strength,speed,agility,etc).